Oh weh Die Dursleys in Hogwarts
by Myrte
Summary: Voldemort ist mächtiger denn je. Und Harrys Leben und das seiner Verwandten ist in großer Gefahr. Deswegen gibt es nur einen Ausweg: noch während den Sommerferien müssen die Dursleys zusammen mit Harry Potter nach Hogwarts übersiedeln ...
1. Kapitel 1 Im Ligusterweg

Oh weh ... Die Dursleys in Hogwarts  
  
Kapitel 1 - Im Ligusterweg  
  
Harry wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Er hatte wieder einen Alptraum. Voldemort und seine Todesser waren mächtiger denn je und hatten endgültig die ganze Zaubererwelt unterworfen. Nur langsam begriff Harry, dass er das alles nur geträumt hatte. Er war schweißgebadet und als er wieder zu sich kam, sah er auf die Uhr. Es war genau zwei Minuten vor 12 Uhr. Und das würde bedeuten, dass er ihn nicht mehr ganz zwei Minuten sechzehn Jahre alt werden würde. Er schaute so lange auf die Uhr, bis die Zeiger 12 Uhr Mitternacht anzeigten und murmelte dann:" Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry." vor sich hin. Da seine Verwandten seine letzten Geburtstage regelrecht ignoriert hatten, verschwendete Harry auch gar keinen Gedanken daran, dass sein sechzehnter Geburtstag irgendwie anders verlaufen würde. Er seufzte. Dann schaute er zu dem leeren Käfig und seinem leicht geöffneten Fenster in die Nacht hinaus. Seine Schneeeule Hedwig war nun schon seit anderthalb Wochen weg und Harry fragte sich langsam besorgt, wann sie denn wieder kommen würde. Er schlug die Decke zurück, stand auf und ging langsam zu dem Fenster. Dort setzte er sich auf die Fensterbank und sah zu dem Himmel hinauf, zu den Sternen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry unliebsam und lautstark von seinem Cousin Dudley geweckt: "Aufwachen, Cousin, Aufwachen. Nun mach schon!" Während er derb an Harrys Tür rüttelte und klopfte. Am frühen Morgen war Harry noch am Fenster sitzend eingenickt. Doch jetzt beeilte er sich, schnappte sich seinen Morgenmantel und seine Brille und lief eilig in die Küche. An dem Frühstückstisch saß schon sein Onkel Vernon beim Frühstücken und laß die Sonntagszeitung. Tante Petunia aß nur eine halbe Grapefruit und Dudley stopfte sich zwei gebratene Spiegeleier mit extra viel Speck hinein. "Morgen" sagte Harry knapp. Und wie erwartet bekam er keine Antwort. "Geh schon an den Herd und mach zwei Rühreier mit Speck für Vernon. Beeil dich." Er ging an den Herd und machte sich an seine Arbeit. Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen. Nach einer Weile sagte sein Onkel: "Nun meine lieben, heute ist so ein wunderschöner Tag. Was gedenkt ihr zu tun?" "Harry ärgern," kam es etwas unverständlich von Dudley, da er auf beide Backen kaute. Weder seine Tante noch sein Onkel gaben einen Kommentar zu Dudleys Äußerung ab. "Ich gehe heute zu Magda, unserer Nachbarin. Sie hat zwei neue Katzen bekommen und möchte diese mir zeigen." Harrys Onkel verdrehte missbilligend die Augen. "Na gut, aber nicht solange sie auf die Idee kommt, dass wir dann auf ihre Viecher aufpassen werden, wenn sie wieder auf ihre Reisen geht." Gerade in dem Moment als Petunia etwas spitzes erwidern wollte, sah Harry seine Eule durch das geöffnete Küchenfenster fliegen. Er ließ sofort von dem Braten ab und ging auf seine Eule zu. Sein Onkel starrte die Eule an, als wäre sie ein besonders widerliches Insekt, dass er schnell zertreten wollte. Hedwig hatte an ihrem Bein ein Brief befestigt, den Harry schnell losband. Ein leichter Schreck durchfuhr ihn, als er bemerkte, dass der Absender an seinen Onkel gerichtet war. Oh je, dachte er, hoffentlich sieht mein Onkel den Brief sich hoffentlich an. Etwas ängstlich ging Harry auf seinen Onkel zu, mit dem Brief in der Hand. "Hier, der Brief ist an dich gerichtet. Er ist aus ... aus Hogwarts." Sein Onkel riss ihm förmlich den Brief aus der Hand, und sah argwöhnisch auf die smaragdgrüne Tintenschrift hinunter und drehte dann endlich den Brief herum, wo ihm schon das Hogwartswappen in das Auge stach. "Soso, von deiner Schule also, oder eher von dem, was ihr als Schule bezeichnet. Wollen mal sehen, was deine abnorme Schule von uns will," sagte er abfällig als er den Brief öffnete. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und sagte in einem bedrohlichen Ton zu Harry:  
  
"Bursche ich rate dir, solltest du etwas angestellt haben oder dir auch nur der kleinste Fehltritt unterlaufen sein, dann war es das. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Harry nickte nur, fragte sich aber auch, warum Albus Dumbledore einen Brief an seinen Onkel schickte.  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Dursley,  
  
wir müssen Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass wir die Sicherheit von dem Jungen Harry Potter und auch die Ihre, da Sie ja Verwandte von ihm sind, nicht mehr so ohne weiteres gewährleisten können. Deshalb bitten wir Sie, noch vor dem Schulbeginn mit ihrer Familie und Harry Potter nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, überzusiedeln. Leider ist die Schule in der momentanen Situation in der wir uns befinden, der einzigste sichere Ort für Sie. Morgen, am Sonntag, den 1. August wird um 11 Uhr jemand kommen, der Sie nach Hogwarts bringt. Sie werden übrigens mit Flohpulver reisen.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor  
  
Onkel Vernon faltete den Brief zusammen und zornesröte stieg in sein Gesicht.  
  
"Was zum Teufel, soll das bedeuten? Es ist ja schon schlimm genug, dass wir dich über die ganzen Sommerferien ertragen müssen, weil du hier bei uns am besten vor was auch immer geschützt bist und jetzt ist dies alles nicht mehr sicher, und da sollen wir auch gleich noch mit auf diese, diese Schule gehen? - Junge, bleib mir heute bloß aus den Augen und geh hinauf auf den Zimmer - Ich kann deinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen." Die letzten Worte hatte er geschrieen.  
  
Harry hatte bei den Worten seines Onkels kräftig geschluckt, aber warum Dumbledore diese Maßnahme ergriff, machte ihm doch recht viele Sorgen. Und wenn sie schon alle nach Hogwarts gehen mussten, dann hieße das doch, dass Voldemort endgültig wieder zu seiner früheren Macht aufgestiegen ist? Was würde passieren, wenn sich alles so abspielen würde, wie er es geträumt hatte? Gab es dann noch Hoffnung? Hoffnung darauf, dass der dunkle Lord irgendwann besiegt wird und dass ein Leben ohne Angst und Schrecken möglich wäre? Fragen über Fragen kamen in Harry auf einmal hoch. Dann machte er sich daran, seine Sachen zu packen. Und er fragte sich auch, wen Dumbledore morgen zu ihnen schicken würde. Aber das, so sagte er sich, werde ich morgen noch schnell genug herausfinden. 


	2. Kapitel 2 Dem Aufbruch ein Stück näher

So, hier ist das neue Chapter. Ist zwar etwas kurz geraten, aber ich habe einfach etwas zu viel Stress momentan. Ich kann erst am Wochenende erst wieder entspannt an die Story dran gehen. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Oh weh ... Die Dursleys in Hogwarts  
  
Kapitel 2 - Dem Aufbruch ein Stück näher ...  
  
An diesem Tag blieb Harry seinen Verwandten, vor allem aber seinem Onkel aus den Augen und packte in seinem Zimmer still seine Sachen zusammen. Wären es nicht diese unerfreulichen Umstände gewesen, so hätte er sich riesig gefreut, noch während den Sommerferien seine Schule wiederzusehen. Aber so war dem nicht. Voldemort und seine Anhänger mussten wieder die alte Macht erreicht haben, wenn sie nicht sogar mächtiger geworden denn je geworden sind. Von seinem bestem Freund, Ron, hatte er gerade vor kurzem erfahren, dass sein Vater, der im Zaubereiministerium tätig ist, dass die Zahl der Todesser höher ist, als zuerst angenommen. Die Anhänger Lord Voldemorts würden von Tag zu Tag steigen, so wie deren Angriffe auf ehemalige Mitglieder der Todesser, auf das Zaubereiministerium und auch auf Muggel. Harry hatte gedacht, dass er sein sechstes Schuljahr endlich einmal genießen könnte und sich nur um seine Hausaufgaben kümmern zu müssen und seine Freizeit mit seinen beiden besten Freunden, Ron und Hermine zu verbringen, ohne irgendwelche lebensbedrohliche Abenteuer bestehen zu müssen. Dies war ihm aber jedoch nicht vergönnt. Nicht, solange der dunkle Lord noch aktiv war.  
  
Seine Tante Petunia hatte tatsächlich noch ihre Nachbarin besucht und ihre neuen Katzen bewundert. Dudley saß den Tag über ganz still vor dem Fernseher, offensichtlich hatte er große Angst, auf eine richtige Zaubererschule gehen zu müssen. Denn bis jetzt hatte er nur schlechte Erfahrungen mit Zauberern gemacht. Ihm war das ganze überhaupt nicht geheuer. Und seinen Onkel Vernon hörte Harry noch eine lange Weile lauthals vor sich hinschimpfen.  
  
Früh ging Harry zu Bett, denn er wollte für den morgigen Tag ausgeruht sein. Wer weiß, was ihn in den nächsten Wochen alles erwartet. Auch die Dursleys gingen etwas früher zu Bett. Der Tag war für alle ziemlich aufregend gewesen. 


	3. Kapitel 3 Hogwarts

So, hier ist Kapitel 3. Hat zwar etwas länger gedauert, aber ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich gelohnt. Und schreibt weiterhin ganz liebe Reviews, ja? Bettel  
  
Oh weh - Die Dursleys in Hogwarts  
  
Kapitel 3 - Hogwarts  
  
Am nächsten Tag klingelte es kurz vor elf Uhr im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia hatten eindeutig beschlossen, dass Harry die Tür öffnen und denjenigen, der sie abholte, begrüßen sollte. Dudley hatte sich ganz verängstigt hinter Vernon versteckt und zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
  
Als es klingelte, ging Harry zur Tür öffnete sie und zu seiner Verwunderung und Schrecken stand Professor Snape vor der Tür. Harry räusperte sich kurz und sagte dann: "Hallo Professor Snape. Willkommen im Ligusterweg." Snape nickte einmal kurz und trat dann in die Wohnung. Bei seinem Anblick wichen die Dursleys einen Schritt zurück. Snape sah so aus wie immer. Er trug seine schwarze Robe und seine Haare waren auch nicht gewaschen. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, Muggelkleidung anzuziehen, obwohl Albus Dumbeldore ihn mehrmals darauf hingewiesen hatte. "Äh Professor, das hier sind mein Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia," stellte Harry seinen Verwandten vor. Und das ist mein Cousin Dudley. Wieder nickte Snape nur kurz. "Und das ist Professor Snape. Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke und ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin." Petunia streckte ihm höflicherweise und zögernd ihre Hand entgegen, während Vernon nicht im geringsten daran dachte, freundlich und höflich zu solchen Leuten zu sein. "Und wie," fragte er ziemlich ungehalten, sollen wir denn nun zu dieser, dieser Schule gelangen?" Es entstand eine peinliche Pause. Professor McGonagall hatte in ihrem Brief erwähnt, dass sie mit Flohpulver reisen würden, aber Vernon Dursley hatte in seinem Wutanfall gar nicht darauf geachtet. "Mit Flohpulver," sagte Snape. "Mit was?" quiekte der zitternde und ängstliche Dudley. "Ah, also Sie müssen dann wohl Mr. Dudley sein, der Cousin von Harry Potter." Dudley war so verängstigt, als Snape ihn ansprach, dass er noch nicht mal nicken konnte. "Der Schuldirektor hat veranlasst, da Sie ja nun unsere Welt kennen lernen, die aber vor anderen Muggeln geheim gehalten werden muss, dass Sie ebenfalls an dem Unterricht teilnehmen um sich gegebenenfalls verteidigen zu können, wenn dies Vonnöten sein sollte. In dieser Zeit ist momentan nichts außer Acht zu lassen. In den letzten Wochen der Sommerferien werden Sie deshalb speziellen Unterricht erhalten, damit Sie ihrem Alter gemäß in den sechsten Jahrgang aufgenommen werden können." Kaum hatte Snape das gesagt, erntete er giftige Blicke von Petunia und Vernon, die nun alles andere wollten, als das ihr Sohn ebenfalls so einen Schwachsinn lernen musste. Aber sie hielten sich zurück. So wie es aussah, war die Lage nun sowieso nicht mehr zu ändern. "Mr. Potter, es ist wohl an der Zeit, dass wir aufbrechen werden. Da ich annehme, dass Ihre Verwandten wohl kaum die Gelegenheit hatten, mit Flohpulver zu reisen, werden Sie den Anfang machen. Und nehmen Sie vielleicht Ihrem Cousin an die Hand." Harry nickte und griff nach Dudleys Hand. Dieser ließ es ohne Widerstand mit sich geschehen. Dann gingen zu dem Kamin, und beide stellten sich hinein. Petunia schlug vor entsetzen die Hände vors Gesicht, aus Angst, dass ihrem Dudley Schätzchen vielleicht etwas passieren könnte. Vernon schaute dem Schauspiel ziemlich skeptisch zu und ein ungutes Gefühl überfiel ihm auf einmal. Aber das er nicht mehr zurück konnte, das war ja klar. Snape ging zu Harry und Dudley hin und hielt ihm eine kleine Tüte hin, in die Harry griff. Er nahm das Pulver in die Hand, sagte laut und deutlich Hogwarts, ließ das Pulver auf den Boden des Kamins fallen, wo grüne Flammen aufschlugen und war binnen weniger Sekunden verschwunden. Vor Schrecken hörte man Petunia entsetzt aufschreien. "Wo ... wo sind sie hin? Ich will mein Dudley Schätzchen wieder sehen," heulte sie auf einmal los. Snape ignorierte sie. Er fand das Getue der Dursleys einfach ekelhaft und ging gar nicht näher darauf ein. "So, jetzt sind Sie an der Reihe. Aber um es Ihnen zu erleichtern, werden wir zu dritt diesen Weg gehen. Sie müssen sich nur in den Kamin stellen und sich an mich festhalten." Das wird ziemlich eng werden," setzte er in Gedanken etwas sarkastisch hinzu. Na dann viel Spaß, Severus. Alle drei stiegen jetzt in den Kamin, und die es passierte das gleiche wie eben. Nachdem alle drei ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl spürten, waren sie auch schon an ihrem Ziel angelangt. Sie standen vor den Mauern Hogwarts und die beiden Dursleys schauten wie gebannt zu dem Schloss, dass direkt vor ihnen lag. Harry war schon mit Dudley zu dem Eingang gelaufen und hatte dort auf sie gewartet. Als Petunia Dudley sah, nahm sie ihn die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. Snape räusperte sich. "Darf ich die Herrschaften wohl zu Albus Dumbledore bringen? Der Schulleiter wartet schon auf Sie." 


	4. Kapitel 4 Eine neue Welt

Hmm, war heute ziemlich fleißig und habe gleich zwei Kapitel geschrieben. Aber damit ich weiß, für wen ich schreibe, bitte ich doch meine Leser, mir ab und zu einen kleines Rev zu schreiben, damit ich weiß, damit sich das alles lohnt.  
  
Oh weh ... Die Dursleys in Hogwarts  
  
Kapitel 4 - Neue Welt  
  
Professor Snape führte die Dursleys in das Schloss hinein. Dann blieb er vor ihnen stehen, verschränke die Arme vor seiner Brust und sagte dann:" Zunächst möchte ich Sie, wie es meine Pflicht ist, Sie mit ein paar Eigenheiten von Hogwarts vertraut machen. Sie werden wohl zur Kenntnis nehmen müssen, das Hogwarts eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ist. Das heißt es kann durchaus vorkommen, dass die Treppen ihre Richtung ändern werden, die Bilder hier an den Wänden, die Sie sehen, können sich bewegen und der Wald, den Sie vorhin schon in Augenschein genommen haben, dürfen Sie nicht betreten. So, und nun kommen Sie. Mr. Potter," nannte Snape zischend seinen Namen, Sie dürfen Ihre Verwandten begleiten."  
  
"Ja, Professor Snape," entgegnete Harry missmutig. Er hoffte nur allzu sehr, dass er die letzten Wochen der Sommerferien, es waren ja immerhin noch vier Wochen bis zum Schulanfang, alleine in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wohnen konnte. Denn an diesem Ort hatte er wenigstens Ruhe vor seine Verwandten. Während den Worten von Snape war Petunia immer ängstlicher geworden und Dudley war sowieso schon aus der Fassung gebracht worden. Nur Harrys Onkel Vernon war außer sich vor Wut. Er pflanzte sich, bevor Snape auch nur einen Schritt gehen konnte, vor ihm auf und schrie:" Verdammt noch mal! Jetzt reicht es mir aber mit dem Unfug! Treppen die ihre Richtung bewegen und Bilder, die sich bewegen. Dass ich nicht lache. So einen Unfug habe ich ja noch nie gehört. Sie können uns doch nicht allen Ernstes hier an diesem Ort unterbringen wollen. Ist schon schlimm genug, dass dieser Bengel da," bei diesen Worten zeigte er auf Harry, hier zur Schule geht und all diesen Blödsinn lernt. Aus dem wird doch eh nichts gescheites. Ich will jetzt nach Hause." Snape warf einen raschen, unergründlichen Blick auf Harry, der aber keinerlei Regung zeigte. Nach diesem Wutausbruch herrschte für eine Weile ein kurzes Schweigen. Dann meinte Snape:" Wenn Sie sich wieder beruhigt haben, Mr. Dursley, kann ich Sie ja nun zu Professor Dumbledore bringen. Folgen Sie mir." Snape sagte dies in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch mehr duldete und zähneknirschend folgten ihm die Dursleys, während ihre Blicke immer wieder verstohlen die Treppen und die Bilder an den Wänden beobachteten. Einmal wich Dudley entsetzt schreiend zurück, als einer der alten Zauberer, der auf einem Bild zu sehen war, ihm zur Begrüßung freundlich zu winkte und ein "Willkommen in Hogwarts" wünschte. Harry, der hinter den dreien herging, Professor Snape lief an der Spitze der kleinen Gruppe, grinste in sich hinein. Dieses Unbehagen, dass seine Verwandten in der neuen, völlig unerwarteten Situation offensichtlich haben mussten, ließ ihn grinsen. Vielleicht konnte er ihnen endlich einmal heimzahlen, was sie ihm angetan hatten. Einige Zeit liefen sie so durch das Schloss, bis sie vor einem alten Wasserspeier angelangten. Snape befahl den Dursleys, dass sie ein paar Schritte zurück weichen sollten, damit er das Passwort sagen konnte. Es hieß Himbeersirup. Wenige Zeit später waren sie in Dumbledores Büro. Der Schuldirektor saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte sie freundlich an. "Ah, Severus, danke, dass du unseren Besuch gebracht hast. Und Harry, wie war dein Aufenthalt bei deinen Verwandten in diesen Sommer?" Unsicher sah Harry ihn an. Dann meinte er etwas zögernd, denn er wollte es sich nicht noch mehr bei seinen Verwandten verscherzen:" Es ging so, Professor. Danke." Dumbeldore wandte sich wieder an die Dursleys:" Nun, meine Herrschaften, zunächst möchte ich herzlich in Hogwarts Willkommen heißen und bedauere den Umstand, unter dem wir uns kennen lernen. Aber in der Zeit, in der wir leben, ist äußerste Vorsicht angebracht. Wir können es nicht mehr riskieren, dass Sie und vor allem Harry Potter der ständigen Bedrohung des Dunklen Lords und seiner Anhänger ausgesetzt sind. Damit wir jetzt alles klären können, können Sie mir gerne Fragen stellen, damit Sie die Situation besser verstehen werden." Dumbledore sah sie freundlich an und wartete. 


	5. Kapitel 5 Die erste Zeit

Oh weh ... Die Dursleys in Hogwarts  
  
Kapitel 5 - Die erste Zeit  
  
Die Dursleys sahen Dumbledore auf einmal etwas verlegen an. Petunia sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Vernon gleich wieder in die Luft gehen würde vor Zorn. Deshalb berührte sie leicht seinen rechten Arm und bedeutete ihm so zu schweigen. Er schnaubte ärgerlich, und obwohl er innerlich vor Wut kochte, blieb er still. Dann sagte sie:  
  
"Natürlich kennen wir die Umstände, wie meine Schwester Lily und ihr Mann James Potter um ihr Leben gebracht worden sind. Dass müssen Sie uns nicht mehr erklären. Aber ... die jetzige Situation muss doch sicher sehr schlimm sein, wenn Sie schon so einen Schritt unternehmen, um "gewöhnliche" Menschen nach Hogwarts zu bringen." Dumbeldore stimmte ihr mit einem leichten Kopfnicken zu und seufzte.  
  
"Voldemort ist wieder auferstanden. ..." gab Dumbledore Auskunft und sah zu Harry hin. Dieser blieb aber weiterhin ruhig, denn mit dieser Nachricht hatte er natürlich schon die ganze Zeit gerechnet. " ... Und die Zahl seiner Gefolgsleute ist größer geworden denn je. Deswegen sind Sie in Ihrem Haus nicht mehr sicher. Ich weiß momentan auch nicht, wie mächtig der dunkle Lord ist, deswegen haben die Lehrer und ich beschlossen, sowie ein paar wichtige Leute von dem Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei, dass es das beste wäre, auch Sie hier in Hogwarts unterzubringen. Da Sie mit Harry zusammenleben und auch Verwandte von ihm sind, ist ihr Leben in Gefahr."  
  
Hier unterbrach er für eine kleine Pause seine Rede, fuhr aber gleich darauf wieder fort:  
  
"Wir werden alles mögliche tun, damit der Dunkle Lord endgültig besiegt wird und wir werden auch wichtige Bündnisse mit anderen magischen Wesen schließen müssen. Die Verhandlungen mit den Vampiren und Waldelfen sowie den Wassermenschen sind schon am Laufen. Aber nun kommen wir zu etwas anderem. Es ist ja natürlich klar, dass Ihr Sohn, solange er hier ist, und wer weiß, wie lange das sein wird, am allgemeinen Unterricht teilnimmt. Aber sehr wahrscheinlich wird er, wenn überhaupt, kein zu hohes Potential an Magie besitzen. Doch das werden wir testen. Die Fächer Kräuterkunde, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Muggelkunde, Geschichte der Zauberei und vielleicht auch Zaubertränke wird er wohl ohne große Probleme absolvieren können. Die jeweiligen Lehrer dieser Fächer haben sich bereit erklärt, ihn zu testen und gegebenenfalls auch während den Ferien Nachhilfeunterricht zu geben, damit er seinem Alter gemäß in den Jahrgang von Harry Potter kommt. Und auch Sie, Mrs. Dursley, werden wohl etwas Zaubererblut in Ihren Adern fließen haben, da Ihre Mutter und natürlich auch Ihre Schwester, Lily Potter, mächtige Hexe waren."  
  
"Und was ist mit mir?" brauste Mr. Dursley auf einmal auf und sah Dumbledore scharf an, der aber natürlich ruhig blieb und sich nichts  
  
"Nun, wissen Sie, es ist so, dass Sie ein normal sterblicher Mensch sind, wir nennen solche Leute Muggel. Und Muggel können nicht zaubern. Es ist nun einmal so."  
  
Mr. Dursley gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, aber es schien so, als ob er doch irgend wie so was wie Respekt für Albus Dumbledore übrig hatte. Denn er gab keine Widerworte mehr.  
  
"So, nachdem wir das geklärt haben, bleibt noch festzustellen, in welches Haus Dudley untergebracht wird. Ich werde ihm gleich den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, der ihn dann einteilen wird. Mr. Dursley, werden sich bitte dort auf den Stuhl setzen? Nun kommen Sie schon, Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben," fügte Dumbledore noch hinzu, als er sah, dass Dudley heftig zitterte vor Angst und auch, weil er plötzlich der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Zitternd setzte er sich auf den Stuhl, sah kläglich zu Petunia hinüber, der das ganze auch nicht geheuer war und beobachtete dann, wie Albus Dumledore den sprechenden Hut von einem der Regale herunter nahm, zu Dudley ging und ihm diesen aufsetze. Ein kleiner Schreckenschrei entfuhr ihm, als er der Hut zu sprechen begann. Auch Vernon und Petunia waren zusammen gezuckt. Seltsame Dinge gibt es hier, dachte sie. Harry, der die ganze Situation mitverfolgt hatte, hatte Mühe, nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Na, das konnten ja eine vergnügliche Zeit werden. Doch dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem sprechenden Hut und seinem Cousin zu.  
  
"Ah, wen haben wir denn da? ... Hmm, recht merkwürdig ist das. Wie ich sehe, bist du doch ein Muggel, nicht wahr? Hmm ... was soll ich nur mit dir machen? ..."  
  
Für eine Weile schwieg der Hut und dachte offensichtlich angestrengt nach. Harry sah zu Dumbledore hin und dieser zwinkerte ihm mit den Augen zu.  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
Schrie der Hut plötzlich. Erneutes Zusammenzucken von Dudley. Er war ziemlich erleichtert, als Dumbledore ihm den Hut wieder vom Kopf nahm.  
  
"Interessant, ja wirklich äußerst interessant. Ich werde Professor Snape sogleich bescheid sagen, dass er einen neuen Schüler hat. Doch zuerst werde ich Sie in Ihre Unterkünfte bringen. Sie werden sicher wissen wollen, wo Sie in der nächsten Zeit wohnen werden."  
  
Dann zeigte Professor Dumbledore den Dursleys ihre neue Wohnungen. Es waren große Räume, mit Himmelbetten und sie lebten jetzt sogar in einem besseren Komfort wie zu Hause. Dudley, der zwar immer noch ängstlich war, war aber sichtlich begeistert, dass er so einen Raum ganz für sich alleine hatte und ging sogar etwas aus sich heraus. Dumbledore ließ Harry selbst entscheiden ob er bei seinen Verwandten oder lieber in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wohnen sollte. Harry entschied sich für letzteres, was ja durchaus verständlich war.  
  
~~~~~Fortsetzung folgt ~~~~~ 


	6. Kapitel 6 Irrungen und Wirrungen

Ich verspreche, bald wird es spannender. :-)  
  
Die Saga geht weiter  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 6 - Irrungen und Wirrungen  
  
Oh weh ... Die Dursleys in Hogwarts  
  
Als die Dursleys endlich alleine waren, setzten sie sich auf eine Sitzgruppe, die in der Nähe des Kamins stand. Das Feuer prasselte hell und hoch. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Zu viele neue Eindrücke waren auf sie eingegangen. Irgendwann unterbrach Dudley das Schweigen:  
  
"Ich will hier nicht bleiben und auch nicht alleine in dieser Wohnung wohnen. Ich habe Angst."  
  
Dann fing er an zu weinen. Vernon sagte nichts, doch Petunia ging zu ihrem Duddy Schätzchen hin und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Kopf.  
  
"Aber die haben wir doch auch. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob wir uns je in dieser Welt zurecht finden werden ..."  
  
" ... Ich sage doch immer, dass es ein Fehler war, den Bengel auf diese Schule zu schicken,"  
  
warf Vernon dazwischen. Doch Petunia schenkte diesen Worten keine Beachtung. Es hatte doch eh keinen Sinn, sich jetzt noch darum Gedanken zu machen.  
  
"Nun, wir müssen halt eben das Beste aus der Situation machen, was wir können, Vernon,"  
  
erwiderte Petunia etwas spitzer, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.Vernon stand auf und lief in dem Raum hin und her, wobei er mit einer Hand ständig nervös durch seine Haare fuhr Für ihn war das alles zu viel. Zum Glück hatte dieser Schuldirektor ja gesagt, dass er nicht zaubern könne, was für ihn schon etwas beruhigendes hatte. Auf einmal war es um seine Beherrschung vorbei und schrie auf einmal los:  
  
"Verdammt, Petunia, ich will nicht, dass Dudley dieses alberne Zeugs hier lernen muss ! Dagegen werde ich etwas unternehmen. ... Ja, ich habs. Dudley, hör mir genau zu, was ich dir jetzt sage," hierbei verengten sich seine Augen zu einem schmalen Schlitz, "du wirst dich bei der Zaubererprüfung so dumm anstellen, dass alle schon die Hoffnung aufgeben werden, dass du jemals hier an den Unterricht teilnehmen wirst. Hast du verstanden?!"  
  
Dudley nickte, während Petunia Vernon mit funkelnden Augen ansah, aber nichts dazu sagte.  
  
"Ich gehe ins Bett, ich bin müde und muss das alles erst einmal verdauen," gab sie etwas später bekannt. Vernon nickte. Und Dudley meinte, inzwischen hatte er sich etwas wieder beruhigt:  
  
"Muss ich hier alleine Schlafen, Mammi? Ich hab doch solche Angst."  
  
Ein kurzer Blick zu ihrem Mann ließ sie sagen:  
  
"Du kannst hier bei mir übernachten. Vernon, du wirst doch sicherlich alleine in dem anderen Raum schlafen?"  
  
Vernon nickte nur stumm.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In Dumbledores Büro saßen Harry und Snape dem Direktor gegenüber und warteten auf den Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge. Derweil gab Dumbldore Professor Snape bekannt, dass er einen neuen Schüler hätte.  
  
"Severus, er ist der Cousin von Harry Potter und durch und durch ein Muggel. Wir können von einem großen Glück ausgehen, wenn er überhaupt in der Lage ist, diesen Unterricht hier verfolgen zu können. Wir müssen uns schon große Mühe mit ihm machen."  
  
"Rektor, Sie wissen, ich widersprechen Ihnen nur ungern, aber halten Sie es denn für richtig, diesen Jungen hier überhaupt aufzunehmen und ihn so zu behandeln, als wäre er einer von uns?"  
  
"Nun Severus, wir werden sehen, was sich ergibt. Aber in Ihrem Unterricht wird er selbstverständlich teilnehmen können. Und ich bitte Sie, seien Sie zu ihm nicht gleich so streng, wie zu den anderen Schülern. Er wird sehr viel Zeit brauchen, sich hier einzuleben. Nicht wahr, Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore sah Harry an und schmunzelte leicht. Harry nickte leicht mit seinem Kopf.  
  
"Ja, ich glaube, das wird er nötig haben," sagte er und verdrehte dabei die Augen.  
  
"Und du wirst ihm doch sicherlich auch helfen, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten ist?"  
  
Harry sah Dumbledore erschrocken an, wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber im letzten Moment besann er sich doch noch.  
  
"Äh, ja, natürlich, Sir," antwortete er knapp.  
  
Gerade als er geantwortet hatte, hörte man ein leises Plopp und der Minister für Hexerei und Zauberei, Cornelius Fudge, war erschienen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dies war ein ziemlich kurzes Kapitel mit einem etwas abrupten Ende. Aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem noch. ;-) 


	7. Kapitel 7 Vorbereitungen

Hier ist das neue Kapitel. Es ist etwas trocken geworden, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Denn auch Verhandlungen dürfen nicht zu kurz kommen, wenn man den Dunklen Lord wieder zu Fall bringen will ...  
  
Ich gebe zu, dass meine Kapitel ziemlich kurz geraten, aber das liegt momentan daran, dass ich nicht allzu viel Zeit habe, denn meine Abschlussprüfung liegt bald vor mir. Ich habe auch mal daran gedacht, ein paar Kapitel zusammen zunehmen, so dass man mehr auf einmal lesen kann. Mal sehen, wann ich dazu Zeit habe, die Story neu aufzubereiten und einige Fehler die mir beim Schreiben passieren, zu verbessern.  
  
Aber trotzdem viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen !!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Oh weh ... Die Dursleys in Hogwarts  
  
Kapitel 7 - Heimliche Vorbereitungen  
  
"Ah, Mr. Fudge," grüßte Dumbledore den Minister für Hexerei und Zauberei. "Wir haben Sie schon erwartet." Der Direktor nickte ihm freundlich zu. "Aber setzen Sie sich doch bitte," sagte der alte Zauberer und wies auf den Stuhl, der ihm direkt gegenüber stand. Dankbar setzte sich der Minister. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er erschöpft war, denn die vergangenen Wochen seit der Wiederauferstehung Lord Voldemords und seine immer größer werdende Anhängerschaft hielt das Ministerium auf Trab. Es verging keine Nacht ohne vermehrte Hausdurchsuchungen von Hexen und Zauberern, von denen man vermutet, dass sie sich der dunkle Seite zugewandt haben, aber natürlich wurden kaum Beweise gefunden.  
  
"Wir haben vor kurzem die Meldung erhalten, dass die Todesser sich zur Zeit sehr still verhalten. Was nichts gutes zu verheißen mag. Deswegen müssen wir mit den Verhandlungen schneller vorankommen. Albus, haben Sie in dieser Hinsicht schon etwas erreicht?"  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und seufzte.  
  
"Nun, wir machen ein paar Fortschritte mit der Verhandlung der Vampire. Der Earl of Duchester hat sich bereit erklärt gemeinsam mit uns gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Während die Waldelfen und die Wassermenschen sich noch uneinig sind. Was die Wassermenschen betrifft, nun, sie können sich wohl schwerlich über längere Zeit über der Wasseroberfläche aufhalten. Es ist bei ihnen ein ähnlicher Effekt, wie bei uns Menschen. Deshalb zögern sie verständlicherweise auch. Es gibt zwar einen Zauber, der sie für einige Zeit schützen kann, aber schon alleine dieser Zauber nimmt ihnen viel Kraft."  
  
Nachdem Dumbledore beendet hatte, schwiegen beide für eine Weile. Der Zauberminister saß die ganze Zeit über gedankenverloren auf seinem Stuhl, beobachtete Dumbledores Phönix und meinte dann, leicht seufzend:  
  
"Dann werden wir sehen, wie sich diese Verhandlungen weiter entwickeln werden. Ich hoffe nur, zu unserem Besten."  
  
"Morgen werde ich eine Abordnung der Vampire, deren Anführer der Earl of Duchester ist, in einem ruhigeren, abgelegenen Bereich in Hogwarts treffen und Ihnen dann berichten, was die Verhandlung ergeben hat. Eigentlich braucht er mir nur noch sein Einverständnis zu diesem "Unternehmen" zugeben, denn er hat ja schon so gut wie zugesagt. Desweiteren werde ich natürlich alles daran setzen, dass unseren Gästen nichts während der Anwesenheit der Vampire etwas geschieht und habe auch ausreichend Blutreserven vorbereiten lassen."  
  
"Gut, gut, Albus. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie an alles gedacht," lächelte der Zaubereiminister auf einmal. "Ich bin gespannt, was die Verhandlung ergibt und ob wir dann endlich neue Verbündete gegen den Widerstand haben werden."  
  
Er stand auf, streckte dem erstaunten Dumbledore seine Hand zum Abschied entgegen, die dieser mit einem kleinen vergnüglichen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht drückte. Das der alte Fudge tatsächlich doch so etwas wie Anstand besaß, hätte er ihm nie zugetraut und ehrlich gesagt, verwunderte es den alten Zauberer auch etwas.  
  
"Nun, denn, ich muss Sie jetzt verlassen, Sie wissen ja, wir haben zur Zeit jede Menge Arbeit in dem Ministerium. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen," hörte man Albus sagen, nachdem der Minister mit einem leisen Plopp disapperiert war. 


	8. Kapitel 8 Wenn Vampire erwachen

Oh weh - Die Dursleys in Hogwarts  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Wenn Vampire erwachen  
  
Am nächsten Tag schliefen die Dursleys lange bis in die frühen Mittagsstunden hinein. Durch die ganze Aufregung der letzten Stunden, waren sie doch recht müde gewesen.  
  
Gegen elf Uhr rekelte Petunia sich in ihrem Bett, blinzelte mit ihren Augen und setzte sich dann kerzengerade in ihrem Bett auf. Neben sich bemerkte sie ihren Sohn Dudley, der immer noch schlief.  
  
'Ach ja, stimmt, wir sind ja jetzt in Hogwarts. Wollen wir hoffen, dass wir nicht allzu lange in dieser ... Schule ... werden bleiben müssen. Hier ist es schon sehr seltsam. Nun ja, wir wollen sehen, was dieser Tag uns bringen wird.'  
  
dachte sie etwas genervt, denn sie vermisste ihre Wohnung schon jetzt in dem Ligusterweg Nr. 4. Hier war zwar alles prunk- und prachtvoll, aber sie sehnte sich jetzt schon nach ihrem bescheidenen Heim. Ebenso war sie an dem Abend zuvor, kurz bevor sie eingeschlafen ist, zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie es ebenfalls nicht gerne sehen wird, genau wie Vernon, wenn Dudley all dieses komische Zeugs lernen musste.  
  
'Hach und meine ach so feine und begabte Schwester Lily hat sieben Jahre ihres Lebens hier auf dieser Schule verbracht. Nun, darum beneide ich sie wohl kaum.'  
  
Petunias Gedanken schweiften kurz zu der Zeit zurück, wo ihre Schwester Lily zum ersten Mal ihren Hogwartsbrief mit der Einladung bekommen hatte und wie sie sie zum ersten Mal begleitet hatte, als Lily von ihren Eltern zu dem Gleis 9 ¾ gebracht worden waren, um sie zu verabschieden. Ihre Eltern waren richtig stolz auf Lily gewesen, während Petunia von diesem Zeitpunkt an links liegen gelassen wurde und sich alles nur noch um ihre Schwester drehte, die nun zu einer Hexe ausgebildet wurde.  
  
Aber jetzt erkannte Petunia, dass ihr Neid und Hass von damals umsonst gewesen war. Hätte sie gewusst, wie es in Hogwarts zuging, hätte sie es kaum für längere Zeit hier ausgehalten. Denn das ist nicht ihre Welt und das spürte und wusste sie.  
  
Dann bemerkte sie, dass Dudley erwacht war und sie für eine Weile angestarrt hatte.  
  
"Guten Morgen , mein Duddy Schätzchen," sagte Petunia überaus freundlich und wohlgelaunt, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und streichelte ihrem Dudley zur morgendlichen Begrüßung liebevoll über sein Haar.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Mama", entgegnete er noch etwas schläfrig.  
  
"Hast du gut geschlafen? Warte ich ziehe die Vorhänge auf, damit die Sonne in dieses doch recht düstere Zimmer hineinscheinen kann."  
  
Petunia stand auf und ging zu dem großen Fenster, dass sich hinter dem Bett befand und zog die schweren samtrotenen Vorhänge zurück.  
  
"Ja habe ich," murmelte Duddley, während er sich noch tiefer in seine Decke kuschelte.  
  
"Ich habe Hunger, Mama".  
  
Petunia sah auf ihre Uhr. Die Zeiger standen auf 11.10 Uhr.  
  
"Das Frühstück wird schon beendet sein, mein Schätzchen. Da müssen wir jetzt wohl bis zu dem Mittagessen warten."  
  
"Aber nein Petunia, hast du gestern diesem Dumbledore oder wie er auch immer heißt, nicht richtig zugehört?"  
  
Vernon war plötzlich in das Zimmer gekommen. Er hatte nur eine kurze beige Schlafanzughose an und trug ein kurzärmeliges ebensolch beiges Shirt. Seine Haare waren verwuschelt, standen nach allen Seiten hin ab und sein Blick ließ ahnen, dass er nicht die beste Laune hatte.  
  
"Hier auf der Kommode, wo der Spiegel ist, befindet sich eine Glocke. Läutest du sie, wird einer dieser ... Haus-elfen erscheinen und sich um uns bemühen."  
  
Petunia war zu der Kommode hingelaufen und klingelte einmal. Nur einen kurzen Moment später erschien ein Hauself in ihrer Tür und verbeugte sich vor ihnen. Dudley, der immer noch im Bett lag, glaubte, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können und kroch vorsichtshalber noch ein bisschen mehr unter die Decke, aus Angst, dass Wesen könnte ihm vielleicht etwas zuleide tun. Nur seine Nasenspitze und seine Augen schauten aus der Decke hervor, sein Blick war ängstlich auf die Elfe gerichtet, die sich gerade vorstellte:  
  
"Was kann Molly für die Herrschaften tun, Sir? Ma'am?  
  
Mit einem kleinen Schrei des Schreckens wich Petunia ein Stück zurück und starrte Molly misstrauisch an. Doch Vernon herrschte die Elfe in barschen Ton an:  
  
"Wir würden gerne noch heute Frühstücken. Sieh zu, dass du dich beeilst."  
  
"Sehr wohl, Sir. Aber Molly muss die Herrschaften noch darauf hinweisen, dass heute Abend bis morgen in der Frühe eine Abordnung der Vampire sich hier einquartieren wird. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, werden diese sich dem Widerstand gegen den dunklen Zauberer anschließen. Es wurden schon Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen und es sind auch genug Blutreserven übrig. Es besteht also keinen Grund für irgendeine unbegründete Aufregung."  
  
sprachs und nach einem leisen Plopp war der Hauself verschwunden.  
  
Petunia und Vernon sahen sich entsetzt. Petunia wurde auf einmal kreidebleich und Vernon schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Vampire !!! Und dazu auch noch in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Dass musste sich doch um einen schlechten Scherz handeln.  
  
Geschockt setzte er sich auf einem Sessel in der Nähe der Kommode.  
  
"Petunia, wenn das wirklich stimmt, was der Elf eben gesagt hat, werde ich mit Sicherheit keine einzige Minute in der Nacht schlafen. Ich werde ..."  
  
"Still, Vernon, du verängstigt Dudley zu sehr. Auch ich habe Angst, aber ich denke, die Zauberer, die hier in ihrer Welt leben, empfinden die Vorstellung, mit Vampiren unter einem Dach zu leben, als nicht sonderlich erschreckend."  
  
Vernon seufzte.  
  
Harry hingegen hegte nicht solche Gedanken. Er war jetzt in seinem sechsten Schuljahr und gerade an Ende des fünften hatten sie alles mögliche über Vampire gelernt. Die Tatsache, dass Vampire heute Nacht anwesend sein würden, fand er eher sehr spannend und interessant. Vielleicht würde er ja einen von ihnen zu sehen bekommen. Nun ja, jedenfalls würde er mit seinem Tarnumhang und seiner Karte der Rumtreiber heute Nacht auf jedenfall das Schloss erkunden.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Langsam ging die Sonne unter und Professor Dumbledore hatte Befehl gegeben, dass der Earl of Duchester und seine Gefolge erst einmal in seinem Büro empfangen werden sollte. Zu diesem Zweck hatte er extra einen Dämmerungszauber gesprochen und so das Licht in seinem Raum um 60 Prozent gedämmt. Gespannt wartete der Direktor auf seine Gäste. Auf seinem Schreibtisch vor ihm hatte er als Willkommensgruß schon drei Becher mit gefüllten Blutreserven stehen. Er selber bevorzugte natürlich Rotwein.  
  
Plötzlich erschien ein Hauself.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, die Herrschaften sind eingetroffen", sagte ein Elf mit piepsiger Stimme.  
  
Dumbledore nickte und ließ den Hauselfen die Vampire in seinen Büro führen.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
So, ich hoffe, dass Kapitel war schon etwas spannender. Jetzt kommt noch ein Kapitel über die Verhandlung, dann noch eines wie Dudley in die Zaubererkünste eingeführt wird und wie die Mitschüler auf ihren neuen Klassenkameraden reagieren. Und dann fängt die Zeit des Widerstandes an. Also bitte eifrig reviewn. ;-) 


	9. Kapitel 9 Nächtliche Umtriebe Teil 1

Oh weh - Die Dursleys in Hogwarts  
  
Kapitel 9 - Teil 1  
  
Nächtliche Umtriebe  
  
Obwohl während der großen Sommerferien Hogwarts eigentlich verlassen war und nur der Direktor und ein paar Lehrer dort blieben um sich für das neue Schuljahr vorzubereiten, war das Schloss still. Wenn jemand durch die endlos zu scheinenden Gänge des großen Schlosses lief hörte er nur den Wind leise in den Wipfeln der Bäume rascheln oder hörte wie eine Tür knarrend ins Schloss fiel.  
  
Doch in diesen Sommerferien war etwas anders. Nicht nur, dass Harry, der Junge, der lebte, in dem Schloss vor Voldemort und den Todessern in Sicherheit gebracht wurde, nein, diesmal gab es noch etwas anderes, etwas noch nie da gewesenes in der Geschichte von Hogwarts. Zum ersten Mal hatten Muggel, einfach gewöhnliche Menschen, die Magie als Unfug bezeichneten, die Schwelle zu Hogwarts betreten, da auch ihr Leben als nahe Verwandte von Harry, ebenfalls nicht mehr vor dem Dunklen Lord sicher war.  
  
Während all der Zeit war Professor Dumbledore damit beschäftigt, Hogwarts und die Welt der Zauberer vor einem Überraschungsangriff des Dunklen Lords abzuwähren und versuchte, Bündnisse mit anderen magischen Wesen und mächtigen Zauberern zu schließen.  
  
Nur das Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei, oberste Instanz der Hexen und Zauberer, belächelte die Bemühungen des alten Schulleiters und gab sich kaum großartige Mühe, ihn dabei zu unterstützen. Du-weißt-schon-wer hätte angeblich erneut viel Macht erlangt, gaben sie zwar zu, doch wäre der dunkle Lord momentan nicht in der Lage, einen Angriff, einen Überraschungsangriff auf Hogwarts, zu starten. Dazu wäre der dunkle Lord viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen erneuten Machtaufstieg zu "feiern". Sein oberstes Ziel sei es, erneut eine große Gemeinschaft von Todessern zusammen zu bekommen, die ihm treu ergeben ist. Dann erst wäre es an der Zeit für ihn, einen Plan auszuarbeiten und Hogwarts anzugreifen.  
  
Doch Professor Dumbledore ließ sich durch das Gerede der Zaubereiminister nicht verunsichern und sich schon gar nicht davon abhalten, seinen Plan weiterhin zu verfolgen.  
  
Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, mit den Vampiren zu verhandeln.  
  
Schwungvoll öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Büro und drei Gestalten traten herein. Hochgewachsene Wesen standen nun vor dem Direktor und ließen mit keiner Miene erkennen, was in ihnen vorging.  
  
Der älteste von ihnen war ein großer und hagerer Mann mit aschfahler Haut und langen blonden Haaren. Seine blauen Augen blitzten wie funkelte Sterne in einer klaren Nacht am Himmel. Er schien auch recht altertümlich bekleidet zu sein. Er trug eine schwarze Kniehose, die mit Schleifen verziert war, eine weiße dicke Strumpfhose und Schuhe, mit hohem Absatz und einer buntverzierten Schnalle. Ein weißes Hemd, an dessen Ende sich die Spitzen nur so rieselten und darüber trug einen schwarz - goldenes Wams. Seine Haare hatte er mit einer schwarzen Schleifenspange zusammen gebunden.  
  
Hinter ihm standen zwei Frauengestalten. Alle beide waren gut ein Kopf kleiner als er und trugen weiße, bodenlange Gewänder. Ihr äußeres glich sich auf die Art und Weise, wie dies nur bei Mutter und Tochter der Fall sein konnte. Ihre Augen blickten starr auf einen Punkt hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch und sie standen regungslos auf ihrem Platz.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stand von seinem Stuhl auf und gab dem Earl of Duchester seine Hand.  
  
"Es freut mich, dass Ihr Euch entschlossen habt, uns in dem Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord zu helfen," sagte Dumbledore freundlich.  
  
Der Earl of Duchester erwiderte den Gruß des alten Mannes, indem er vornehm und leicht arrogant mit seinem Kopf nickte, doch schwieg er weiter.  
  
"Meine Hauselfen haben sich bemüht, Euch einen Willkommenstrink anzubieten," versuchte Albus Dumbledore weiterhin, dem Earl of Duchester eine Reaktion zu entlocken.  
  
Er hob das Tablett, auf dem die Kelche mit ihrem voll gefüllten Inhalt standen hoch und hielt es dem Earl of Duchester direkt vor die Nase.  
  
"Es ehrt uns, dass Sie so auf Gastfreundschaft bemüht sind, Professor Dumbledore," gab der Earl of Duchester eisig zur Antwort,  
  
aber wir ziehen es doch selber vor, unsere Nahrung uns selbst zu beschaffen. Hier gibt es doch noch andere lebende Personen im Schloss, an ihnen können wir uns sicherlich satt trinken. Außerdem riechen wir frisches Menschenfleisch und wie uns scheint, scheinen diese Menschen nicht der Zaubererwelt zu entstammen."  
  
Professor Dumbledore ließ sich ebenfalls mit keiner Miene anmerken, was die Worte des Earl of Duchester in ihm auslösten. Doch gab er freundlich zur Antwort.  
  
"Earl of Duchester, sicher gibt es hier noch andere Menschen in dem Schloß. Aber damit es ein für alle Mal klar ist: sie dienen nicht für Euch Herrschaften als Nahrungsquelle. Es steht Euch frei, in dem Verbotenen Wald auf Jagd zu gehen und wir haben auch reichlich viel Blutreserven bereit gestellt. Aber die Menschen, die hier wohnen, sind tabu. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Dumbledore schaute freundlich zu dem Earl of Duchester, obwohl ihm im Moment nicht nach Freundlichkeit zumute war. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, dass Vampire nichts als nur Ärger brachten. Dabei war er fast der Ansicht gewesen, dass die Nachrichten, die der Earl of Duchester Albus Dumbledore schickte, schon als sichere Zusage im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord zu verstehen gewesen war.  
  
"Ich denke, wir haben das verstanden. Nicht wahr, meine beiden lieben?"  
  
Der Earl of Duchester drehte sich zu seiner Gemahlin und zu seiner Tochter hin. Der Vampir lächelte beide an und dabei konnte man seine langen und spitzen Eckzähne erkennen. Beide sahen ihn an und nickten gleichzeitig. Dann starrten sie wieder den Punkt an der Wand hinter Dumbledore an.  
  
"Aber jetzt möchten wir uns zurückziehen, da wir alle hungrig sind. Hungrig nach Frischfleisch. Wir werden jetzt auf die Jagd gehen. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Professor, werden wir uns jetzt auf den Weg machen."  
  
Bevor der Schulleiter etwas erwidern konnte, hörte er nur dreimal ein kurzes "Plopp" und die Vampire, die eben noch vor ihm gestanden hatten, flogen in Form von Fledermäuse, munter und jagdlustig durch das Schloß.  
  
****************Ein zweiter Teil folgt****************  
  
Ein großes Dankeschön geht an meine Betaleserin Matjes. 


End file.
